Pfffft! Um Nothing?
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Just your classic girl meets boy. Boy meets other girl. Girl murders boy experience. XD ...Well with some twists and turns, and she doesn't exactly murder him... "What are you writing?" Akako's head snapped up. "Um... Nothing?"


**_Pfffft! Um... Nothing? _**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Being the Nothingness!**

_**Disclaimer: To everyone who is interested... I do not own My Candy Love. HEYLLO MODS I HONESTLY OWN MY CAND- sorry too much sugar. ;P It's not mine. **_

_Summary: Just your classic girl meets boy. Boy meets other girl. Girl murders boy experience. XD ...Well with some twists and turns, and she doesn't exactly murder him... "What are you writing?" Akako's head snapped up. "Um... Nothing?"_

* * *

In the small town of Sweet Amoris there were only a few apartment buildings, but one was much more run down the others.

A girl sighed, running her fingers through long red hair.

"Seriously, mom?" She muttered, glaring at said rundown building.

She huffed pushing the door open with a creek and walking in. Looking down at the small piece of paper and the key in her hands she trudged up squeaky stairs until she reached a room numbered 44.

The door had chipped white paint and dirt gathered around the bottom. Steeling herself she unlocked, and opened the door.

The gasp that made its way from her throat couldn't be stopped.

This was not what she expected.

The floor was covered in soft blue carpeting, except for the white marble of the small kitchen. The walls were a light pink color and a few pictures were already on the walls.

She had a large closet and bathroom along with a fair amount of space between her desk and bed.

Both her dresser and her closet had mahogany drawers and pink butterflies painted over white sidings.

Various other objects could be found around the room, including her luggage, which her mother had had brought here the day before.

She chuckled, plopping down on the bed with a small smile and muttering, "Thank you."

* * *

_**ring. Ring. RIng. RINg. RING. RING! RING!**_

The teenage girl groaned squeezing her eyes shut tighter as her IPod Touch went off with that _stupid _**annoying **alarm that sounded like an old guy that kept saying 'ring' louder and louder.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, resisting the impulse to slam her hand down on the screen like she would her alarm clock.

Snatching it up with furious eyes she clicked the button that stopped the terrible sound and glared at her actual clock.

5:50 a.m.

Just enough time to get ready for her first day of school. With another groan she heaved herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning.

Blinking her pure black eyes she opened her closet and grabbed an orange shirt that would cling to her figure, but hang off her shoulder and a pair of short shorts.

On her way into the bathroom she snapped up a red hair clip and black socks, as well as a pair of red converse.

After performing all her morning ceremonies she walked out of the bathroom and checked the clock.

7:00 a.m.

Letting out a small noise of irritation she did the math in her head. Five minute walk to the school, still had to make breakfast, makeup, hair... and she had to be there by 8...

Her eyes went huge and she grabbed a brush and a hair tie.

She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a cute but sloppy high ponytail letting her bangs come down to frame the sides of her face nicely.

Then, she grabbed the hairclip she had had earlier and snapped it into place to keep the right side of her bangs out of her face.

Then, she grabbed a pizza from her tiny freezer and started to preheat the oven.

With a sigh she ran back into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup kit.

After brushing her teeth one last time she began with her makeup. Just a small bit of silver eyeshadow, mascara, and light pink coco flavored lip gloss.

Grabbing the pizza once again she practically tossed it into the now ready oven and set the timer for 15 minutes.

7:20 a.m.

She grabbed her purse and rummaged through making she had everything, and even put her lip gloss in its own special compartment.

Grabbing a small notepad and a pen, she put them front and center in her purse.

Then she picked up an over-the-shoulder backpack and made sure she had all her notebooks and plenty of extra lead for her mechanical pencils.

With that done she waited until the pizza had finished before grabbing what looked like a delivery box and putting it inside.

Grinning at her own cleverness, she put both her backpack and purse over her shoulder and grabbed the pizza cutter, separating it and grabbing a piece she closed the box and snatched it up, heading for the door.

**7:37 a.m. **

* * *

The girl yawned, sitting on the bench outside the school, looking a bit tired.

_'Stupid family.' _She inwardly grumbled.

Hands reached forward and before she could react her pizza... was gone. _'Someone took the box!'_

Glaring up at whoever it was she found a boy with red hair smiling down at her tauntingly as he walked toward the school.

Her glare only deepened when she could _hear _his laugh.

Getting up and dusting herself off with whatever dignity she had left -what had she done to warrant such an attack on her breakfast?- she darted after him.

Once in the school she look around confused, until an elderly woman walked toward her with a smile. "Ahhh! Hello! You must be the new student, Akako Akiyama! Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School! I hope you feel at home quickly here in your new school."

The girl -now known as Akako- nodded with a pleasant smile on her face. "Thank you."

The principal got even warmer -if that was possible- and shot her a fond look. "I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete."

Akako nodded again, "Where can I find him?"

The other woman gestured to the room closest to them, "He should be in the student council room."

With another quiet thank you, Akako marched into the student council room, peaking in. "Hello?"

A boy with blond hair and soft brown eyes looked up from a desk with a computer on it.

He wore a white dress shirt with a tie and two pens in the pocket, as well as khaki pants.

Akako gulped, shifting under his piercing stare -he was raising an eyebrow by now- and turning beet red.

_'Damn my inability to speak with boys!'_

"Um... Hi! Have you seen Nathan around?"

An amused smile twitched on his lips and he leaned toward her on his hand, resting it against his chin in a casual manner. "You mean Nathaniel? That would be me."

Her face got even more red and she felt like slapping her forehead. _'I'm officially a ditz.' _

"Sorry! I've only heard your name once and it was in passing... Sorry..."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine, what do you need?"

Clearing her throat, while honestly feeling bad about the mix up, her blush began to fade. "The principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

His eyes lit up. "Oh! You're the new student, sure, I'll take a look."

He turned around in his desk and grabbed a file, shuffling through his papers before coming over to her.

Akako shifted uncomfortably as the scent of cologne and computer screen cleaner filled her nose.

She quickly backed up another step, firmly convincing herself of the one thing she had battled throughout her teenage years. _'Boys still have cooties! I know Ami told me they lose them at the age of 13 but I'm sure of it! COOTIES!' _

Nathaniel smiled apologetically and tilted his head cutely, seemingly unaware of her inner battle. "Well... it looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see... You still need a photo for your ID and 25 dollars for the enrollment fee..."

Akako bit her lip worriedly.

"And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in too."

Further worrying her lip, Akako looked up at him with big eyes, unintentionally making herself look pouty. "I checked everything by myself, are you sure?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go and take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee."

Akako's face brightened and it lost its pout, unable to resist Nathaniel reached over and patted her shoulder warmly. "Well in any case, it's nice to see a new student here that's serious about their education."

She smiled nervously and inched toward the door, grabbing the handle she turned back and waved at him, only to see he'd already gone back to his computer. "See ya later then!"

Getting back in the hall she pursed her lips into a fierce, but pouting expression. "First things first..." She muttered slapping her closed fist into her other palm. "I have to find that pizza thief."

* * *

Akako groaned, she'd wondered in and out of classrooms for _ages _-about five minutes- and she STILL couldn't find the pizza thief!

With a sigh she walked out into the courtyard, hoping to find a bench or something to sit on. She let out a cry of happiness when she saw one right away and she rushed toward it.

"Eh?" Akako stopped short and turned to where she'd seen a flash of red and turned to see...

... that damn _cheeky _pizza thief!

He wore a red shirt with a skull on it and a black jacket along with black jeans.

_'He's trouble.' _She immediately thought but walked toward him anyway.

No way was she sacrificing _her _breakfast just because it was a boy that took it from her!

All sense of embarrassment and shyness toward the opposite gender left her as she ran towards where he sat on the grass, leaning against the school, chowing down on _her _pizza!

Snatching the box from the side of a surprised boy her huffed and sat beside him.

Eyeing the box wearily.

She could almost _feel _the boy roll his eyes. "Relax, it's not like I spit in it. Geesh your almost as uptight as Nat."

Grabbing a piece and ripping off a bite she turned to glare at him. "Don't compare me to _him_."

_'__What am I saying?! I like Nathaniel! SHUT UP YOU IDIO-' _

"Oh?" The way he spoke it like a question made her think he was going to continue that statement... but he didn't.

Clearing her throat as her shyness returned, her face turned scarlet red. "Um... Hi, I'm new."

He grabbed another piece from the box -that was his fourth one!- and raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not impressed. "So what?"

She snorted, and asked sarcastically, "Are you always this nice?"

"Especially with new students, I'm Castiel." He added, before going back to his pizza.

Akako leaned back, accidentally hitting her head on the wall. Cursing quietly she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand and glared at the spot in front of her. _'I hate my life.'_

"I'm Akako, I'll be back later. I just got here and already they're pestering me with all this paperwork."

He smirked as she passed him the box -AND the remaining two slices- and a quiet chuckle escaped him. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president."

Akako paused in the process of getting up, and ended up kneeling on the ground beside him, looking curious. "Have a problem with him?"

His mouth tugged down into a set frown because of the subject and he snorted. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone so uptight in my life."

"Yeah, I think you're right there."

_'I'm.. I'm a betrayer! I can't believe I just said that about Nathaniel! Okay girl, just calm down, it's fine. No harm done...'_

Castiel smirked again as he eyed Akako with a teasing look. "You'd better go and get that done, otherwise you'll be trapped in their organization forever. Folding papers, stamping envelops. Not a cup of tea."

Akako went along with it, shivering in mock horror. "That thought... ugh."

With that she got up, dusting off her hum in case of excess grass hanging off her and walked away.

He was still chuckling when she entered the building.

* * *

"Hey, so you're the new girl!" A voice called and Akako turned to find a skanky... I mean _special _looking blond walking toward her with her two hoes in tow.

Deciding to be polite rather than the alternative, Akako smiled at them welcomingly. "Yeah, hel..."

"Wow between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!"

The blond pushed Akako down and she found herself scowling. "You're just pissed because no man would be caught **dead **near the street corner you're working." She muttered and the blond froze, turning.

Fire lit her green eyes as she glared at Akako. "What the hell did you just say, bitch?"

Akako pretended to check her nails, "Oh? Did I hit a sore spot? Sorry." She made a face. "Not that I can blame them I mean come on..." She gestured toward the blond and snickered, "Just look at- Oh... sorry you didn't know. Nevermind."

With that she whirled on her heel and entered the student council room leaving the three girls dumbfounded. Glancing back she winked, "You girls have a nice day."

* * *

Nathaniel stood from his desk and looked at her sadly. "Oh Akako, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but your registration couldn't be completely."

Akako's eyes got big and she choked out, "This is a joke... right?"

The sad look disappeared and he grinned, "Aw... You fell for it!"

Akako sweat dropped, "Not funny! You had me worried!" A pout itched to make it's way onto her face, and she succumbed to the instinct quickly enough.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head with a smile. "Oh sorry, I'll try harder next time."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Bye then Nathaniel!"

With nowhere else to go decided to go exploring. Akako entered the first classroom she saw and looked around, a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

Turning she found a girl dressed in a t-shirt with a long-sleeved green shirt underneath, a pair of grey shorts with fur lining and purple tights standing behind her.

The girl grinned and her blue eyes closed, a soft breeze blowing her braided orange hair. "Hello! So you're the new student, is that right? My name is Iris, we'll be in the same class together!"

Akako smiled warmly, "Hi, I'm Akako!"

Iris'smile got even larger, "Nice to meet you Akako! I hope you'll like it here, I'll see you later!"

"Thanks, see ya later!" Akako replied back, turning and going out into the hall again.

Deciding to go to the courtyard once again, she walked through the hall and had almost escaped into the courtyard when a familiar face approached her...

Akako pursed her lips. "So tell me..."

It was Ken, from her last school. He wore large glasses that covered half his face and he had a rather... strange haircut. He wore an oversized green and red sweater and jeans.

He'd had a crush on her and followed her to Amoris High... that's not creepy... or the signs of a future stalker...

"Yes Akako!" He replied back with hearts in his eyes.

_'I need 25 dollars for the enrollment fees or whatever... should I? No. That's wrong. It's wrong to ask for-'_

"You wouldn't have any money for my enrollment fees by any chance would you?" Akako asked hopefully, before her conscience could prevent her from saying the stupid words.

Ken put an arm around her, making her uncomfortably aware of her... issues with talking to boys... even boys that acted like adorable seven year olds, such as this one. "Awww, poor thing, you don't have enough? I have some money left, here."

_'I DO HAVE ENOUGH! I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED AND FOURTY... well now I have One Hundred and FIFTY. Smart thinking Akako, man...' _

Not knowing what else to say, the two awkwardly departed and Akako found herself unconsciously searching for the red-head.

Of course she was unlucky enough to find him.

"You again?" Castiel scoffed, folding his arms.

"That t-shirt reminds me of something." Akako replied back, choosing to ignore his tone. It was true, she'd seen that somewhere before...

"Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, rolling his eyes at her.

Akako snorted, "Get out of here! That's a rock band!" She immediately knew she was right. The Winged Skulls if she recalled correctly, they were pretty popular right now.

Castiel smirked, "Oh? So the little new student knows the band Winged Skull?"

_'SCORE!' _Her mind screamed as a proud smile lit up her face, she'd gotten the name right!

"Yeah, I like rock sometimes."

_'If you're really a blond underneath that dyed hair, I'll tell you that's code for There's Nothing Better to Listen to!' _

His smirk remained in place as he eyed her. "Cool, I don't know many cute girls who listen to them."

Akako turned scarlet red. "Um..." With that she turned on her heel, unable to think straight anymore.

Heading back into the hall she made a straight run for the student council room... only to be stopped by a certain cup haired boy.

"Wow, you've looked around the whole school already! It's super big!" Ken cried, smiling at her.

Akako paused, unsure of what to do... there were many different things she could say in this situation...

_'Mama says that when you know a boy likes you, and you don't like him back you shouldn't lead him on by being too nice...' _

"Well, go get lost somewhere then." She heard herself saying.

The smile fell from Ken's face and he sniffled, "Uh... ok I'll try.." He whispered, turning with the beginnings of tears in his eyes, with that he ran away.

_'Somehow I don't think that's what mama meant...'_

Horror overtook her as she realized what she had just done and without another thought, she tore after him down the hall. "Wait! Ken, stop!" She called and he did... causing her to run into his back...

With a jumble of flesh they fell to the ground, Akako somehow managed to twist herself in the air so she would get landed on... goody.

"Ouch." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Ken sat up, knocking the wind out of her once again as he put his full weight on her stomach.

"Eh?" He muttered blinking blurry eyes, before they got huge. "...Akako? AKAKO!" Without further ado he pulled himself off her and cradled her head crying.

"Hey, don't cry Ken. I'm fine really. I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to be snippy earlier..."

Ken blinked, and rubbed his nose. "But... you're bleeding."

That was true, her head was currently trying to get rid of some of its 'life fluid'. Really-  
"It's not bad, don't worry Ken!" She ruffled his hair and forced a fake smile.

The sad truth of it was she felt responsible for him, he never would have changed schools if it hadn't been for her. Anything that happened... that was her fault right?

Akako got up and brushed herself off. "Now I have to go to the student council room for the rest of my registration, be good okay?"

Ken nodded, laughing. "Sure sure!"

After that she met up with Nathaniel a couple more times to get her registration finished and had to get a paperclip to ultimately finish it with the principal.

Akako let out an exhausted sigh and made her way back to the courtyard, she really needed a bench** right now**...

"Hey, new girl, you haven't left yet?" Castiel's voice suddenly called from behind her and she paused in her journey to the courtyard. "Come on, I'll show you a cool place." He smirked and turned to show he expected her to follow him.

Looking between her beloved courtyard -where the benches were- and Castiel, she made a quick decision...

"Oh okay! I'm coming!" Akako called back running up to his side.

Castiel led her, through floors he said were restricted to students. He spoke in hushed tones about how he'd taken the key from the teacher's lounge.

Finally, after leading her up another staircase he unlocked another door with 'his' key and covered her eyes. "You're gonna love this." He muttered as he took her through the door.

After he let her go Akako opened her eyes and blinked, surprised by the sudden light. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped. They were on the roof.

The view was amazing, she could see _everything_!

Castiel leaned against the cement railing and watched cars passing by. "It's amazing out here, just being able to look at it all..." He trailed off, his steel grey eyes softening.

Akako followed his example and leaned on the railing, eyeing it wearily.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, his eyebrow raising as he turned to look at her.

Akako blushed, "It's nothing, I'm just a little afraid of heights."

She felt a soft tug on her ponytail. "Don't worry about falling, this bar can hold a 2,000 pound car."

Akako shot him a teasing glare. "So if it does break? Are you calling me fat?!"

A smirk twitched its way onto his lips. "Huge."

Unable to help herself she laughed, "Thanks, I've been trying to eat an extremely large amount of fries lately."

She felt another tug on her ponytail. "I'll call the ambulance to wheel you out later, baka."

Akako gasped, her black eyes getting huge. "You speak Japanese?" She hadn't met many American's who spoke the language of her home country.

Castiel nodded, "It's this schools foreign language class. Half of our class knows at least a little Japanese."

Akako could feel her eyes lighting up with excitement... then she remembered what he'd called her. "Baka?! I'm not a baka, YOU'RE the baka!"

He shook his head, that cool smirk back on his face. "Baka Koneko."

Glaring fiercely she made a grab for him, "I'll hurt you!" She declared loudly.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HELLOOOOOOOOO! MY LOVELIES! XD

...and new people that have yet to become my... lovelies? (You can't say that word twice in a row without it being awkward can you...)

Anyway, I started My Candy Love a while ago and I've been getting this overwhelming desire to write a story FROM THE GAME! 0_0 XDDDDD ... Sorry I'm extremely hyper today, I'll be using a lot of expressions and !'s... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HAHAHAHA... moving on. ;P

I hope you LIKE IT! And I really hope you review as well! XD

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**


End file.
